Vampire Hunter
by VortexArt
Summary: My name is Logan. But you can call me Logic. For the most part, I am quite proud to say that I am rather normal. Like most kids my age, I just go through school during the week, work in the afternoons, and use up the rest of my time taking out blood sucking monsters called 'Biters' Yeah….. Yeah, that's where "being normal" ends.
1. When Worlds Collide

_Logan_

The park was buzzing with excitement from many students as they danced. The night was cold and young and by the looks of it, many teens were only getting started. It was the weekend before school starts up again, so naturally the students decided to throw a bonfire party. Just like they do every year. But unlike the others, I sat near the fire. I quietly sat watching the fire flicker in front me as people giggle and yell around me. Getting fed up with the noise, I silently get and head towards the dancing crowd. As I gently push though the smell of sweat, smoke and alcohol surround me. I wrinkled my face. I never understood the appeal to drinking or parting and yet here I am. Sighing in relief I finally exited the group of teens. Stretching I glanced around, once I found the pat into the forest I didn't waste any time before following it.

Soon the sound of the party faded into silence, except for the rustling of nearby trees. I closed my eyes as a cool chill blew through their air. It was now quite quiet, apart from the occasional sound of a stray animal. Many would call it eerie, but not me. There was something about the mixture between the quiet and cool that I found comforting in comparison to the ever changing noise of the party. Feeling that breeze again I opened my eyes and pulled my jacket tighter around myself. Coming across a small pebble I aimlessly kicked it down the dirt track of the forest. I wonder how the party's going. Has anyone noticed me gone yet? Nah, nobody noticed me at school, so would they at some party. Reaching the stone again, I kicked it before taking a glance at the sky. The moon was fully formed and shone brightly against its pitch black back drop. The stars added vastness to the image. At least the stars are a constant in this always changing world.

The sound of my stone hitting metal caught my attention. In front of me stood an old, rustic gate. Rustic and tall. Walking up to it I noticed the chain and padlock keeping it shut. I smiled to myself before taking a few steps back. Taking a deep breath I ran at the gate, jumping at it. Good thing I'm wearing gloves… or else tetanus would be my best friend. Chuckling I dropped down, now on the opposite side of the gate. I glanced around noticing that this part of the park was empty under the moon light. I rolled my eyes. Obviously it's empty, do you really think anyone at that party was sober enough to get over this locked gate? Dusting myself I continued on my way.

After a short stroll, I came up to my destination. Smiling, I sat down on one of the empty swings. Kicking off the gravel, I swung a little back and forth. Nothing too fast, just fast enough to get into a rhythm. I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of the wind on my face. I got lost in the feeling of how cool it felt going through my hair, almost like the wind had delicate fingers. I smiled, picking up a bit more speed. I ignored how my glasses bounced a little when I changed direction and more on how with every swing I could feel my stress blow away and-

Heya kid!" I snapped open my eyes in surprise. The sudden voice caught me so off guard that I ended up throwing myself off the set and onto the gravel harshly. Wincing at my now stinging hands I glanced around my blurry surroundings. Turns out my glasses had come off with my unexpected flying lesson. "Oh I'm so sorry! They're to the left!" The unexpected voice sounded young but helpful. Restraining from asking questions for now I guided my hand towards my left. "No, my left!" I redirected my search, patting carefully until my hand skimmed over a familiar metal. Once my glasses were back where they were meant to be, I looked towards the stranger. I couldn't help but rub my eyes in confusion. I must have hit my head harder than I thought….. Because there is no way a person is doing that… I frowned as I stared up at the person standing perfectly balanced on the top of the swing frame. I was even more confused as I took in their clothes. They looked really old. At least I think they were old, the limited moon light made it hard to tell. But the orange beanie kind of stuck out. I shook my head, now wasn't the time to worry about that.

"Uh…." The stranger quickly jumped down effortlessly from on the top bar and frowned in concern. They offered me a hand. Not one to be rude, I took it and stood up. After dusting myself off and fixing my glasses again, I looked at the stranger.

"Thanks umm…. But who are you and ho-"

"How did I get up here?" The person chuckled and gestured towards themselves and the swings structure. I nodded, not sure on what else to say. They shrugged and crossed their arms. "I jumped up there, it's not as hard as it looks" I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"If you say so…" They chuckled at me. "And who are you…." I prompted hoping to get at least an answer when it came to that. The unfamiliar person smiled at me offering their hand.

"Sorry, where are my manners, I'm Joan" I smiled back as I shook their hand.

"Logic" He nodded before throwing their hand behind their head

"So what ya doing all the way out here fish? Isn't there a party going on down at bonfire square?"

"Fish?" Joan shrugged again but offered no other explanation. I decided to let it go. "Well, I'm not really one for crowds" They nodded

"Yeah, I get that, but why down here so late?" Confused I glanced down at my watch. It read 11:54pm. I glanced back up at the stranger, they had a strange look on their face.

"Hu, you right…Well…. It was nice to meet you Joan" I smile politely as I turned around. "But since it is so late, I should get back to the party" I gave him a nod, then headed towards the gate from earlier. Unfortunately I didn't get very far as I felt the air change around me. I let out a quiet gasp of shock as I took a few steps back. How the hell did Joan appear in front of me so quickly!?

"Oh come on, don't leave yet, we have barely gotten to know each other!" I stared at the Joan annoyed before quickly releasing that something was seriously wrong. Joan's face was hidden under a shadow as they stood there stiffly. Their child like demeanor completely gone. I swallowed anxiously only now noticing how thick the air had gotten.

"I really should go, someone is going to…. Notice….." I trailed into silence. Not even the trees dared to move as Joan leaned in close to my face, while still somehow hidden from view. I wanted to move, but that I was as frozen as the air around us. The only thing I could do was hold my breath as I felt their chilled one on my face.

"Haven't I told you not to play with your food?" Joan and I quickly faced the direction of the new stranger. I tried to take their appearance in, only to discover that they were hidden under the cover of the tree. The only thing I could possibly make out was that they were tall. Wait… what did they mean by food?! My attention was brought back to the current problem at hand when Joan groaned. Ok, you need to leave while you still can. Not sure if I could just yet I tried to close my hand. I could! Nice! Now that I could move again I took a breath and went to leave in the opposite direction, but before I could even take a step I was yanked towards Joan and into an awkward, backwards, one armed hug. They looked down at me and winked. Holding in a squeak I tried to step out of it but regrettably they were a lot stronger than they looked. I guess I'll just hang then… I thought annoyed as I was pressed against their cold chest. Joan placed their head on my shoulder smiling.

"Geez Leo chill. Fish and I…. we were just getting to know each other! No need to get wound up about it" I stayed silent as I tried to find an escape route. Not finding one yet I decide to watch carefully as 'Leo' scoffed. He sounded annoyed. Bot Joan and I stood there as he casually walking out from under the trees shadow. His open blue shirt blowing in the breeze. I waited as he walked up to us. He ignored me and stared intensely down at Joan; who just stared just as intensely back up at Leo. While they seemed to be having a silent conversation I couldn't help but realize that it was now two against one. My chances of getting out of here was dwindling. I looked around for anything that could help me in any way shape or form. Grass…. Grass…. Gravel….. Dirt…. I cursed in my head. Nothing can help me! Ok, breathe Logic…. Use your head…. I suppressed a groan. I should have done this sooner! Taking a calming breath I glance up between Leo and Joan. Good, they weren't even paying me any attention. Just staring at each other. I didn't even think twice before pulling forward and swinging my head back giving my captor my strongest head butt.

"OW! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" The moment I felt Joan's arm slip from around me I bolted. I wasn't sure of which direction I was going, but to be frank I didn't care. I ran, trying to ignore the cold wind biting at my face.

"AHHHH" I yelled as slid to a stop in front of a pissed off looking Leo. How the hell do these guys keep doing that! I didn't bother to ask. I kicked against the dirt skidding away. Unfortunately that meant I was heading for Joan. Who was running just as fast towards me. Crap, I don't have any time to move out the way! I didn't think, I just let instinct take over as I slid under them. Once on the other side I scrambled back up into a run. Frantically I sprinted towards the next thing in my view. The jungle gym. Hearing yelling behind me I risked a glance over my shoulder and instantly regretted it. Both Leo and Joan had got together and were now gaining on me! With renewed energy and adrenalin I sprinted harder towards the old playground.

As soon as I my foot touched the playground I scrambled up the netting on the side. I gasped and had to hold on tightly when I felt a hand yank on my foot. I looked down in horror to see Joan. They smiled pulling me closer. Desperate to get away I kicked at them.

"Ahhhh!" I finally got a hit. Not waiting to see if they hit the ground I continued my frantic climbing. Once at the top I quickly ran onto the wooden bridge. Only to be stopped by Leo on the other side. Yelling in surprise, I grabbed the railing and forced myself back the way I came. Except that Joan had made their way up and was now at the other end of the bridge. I was caught in the middle. Joan chuckled again.

"What are you gonna do now fish?" I franticly looked between the two as they came closer. I guess running isn't an option right now. I faced Joan and did something I will now call stupid. I ran at them and hit them square in the face.

"Ow, shit" I winced and grabbed my throbbing hand. I shook it. Still wincing I glanced up at Joan and saw that they had hung their head. Were they shaking? Taking a step back, I nervously watched as Joan began to laugh.

"You really shouldn't have done that" They turned their eye on me.

"What the fuck!" Their eyes were glowing red in anger. I also couldn't miss the fact that their teeth had grown sharper than humanly possible. I nervously laughed before running at them and diving under their legs, barely dodging the swipe of their arms. What I didn't account for was that the children's slide was behind them. Screaming, I fell head first down the plastic tube. Once at the bottom of the short ride I scrambled to my feet and ran as fast as I possibly could away from the old jungle gym. I had to get away. Away from those lunatics! But where could I go? I can't run forever. I scanned the park. There! With my legs shaking I changed my direction and ran into the trees. The moons light was immediately snuffed out after entering the small forest. I continued to run, using the few patches of light through the canopy as my guide. Eventually I slowed to a stop behind a tree. I desperately hope it would be enough to keep me hidden. At least long enough for me to catch my breath. I tried to quiet my breath as my lungs burned. Man, I really shouldn't of skipped gym.

"Come out Fish, We won't hurt you…. We only want to talk!" I froze and slapped my hand over my mouth in an attempt to keep quiet. Joan chuckled. I held my breath. Listening. Not a sound could be heard bar the sound of fallen leaves being stepped on. I continued to hold my breath as the wind blew around me. I don't know how long I stood there just listening but eventually the sound of footsteps dissipated into silence once more. I waited another moment before letting out a quiet sigh.

"GOTCH YA!" I screamed loudly as I was grabbed from my right. Without hesitation I started to kick and struggle as I was dragged out by Leo. Out onto the parks field. He huffed in almost boredom before shoving me back into Joan's arms. Adrenalin pumped through me as I struggled. This couldn't be happening! I just wasted my time getting away! Only to get caught again! NO!

"Don't lose him again" I felt my heart racing as Joan chuckled

"I told you… you really shouldn't have done that. Guess I gotta return the favor now" Joan smiled before gripping my hair and pulling it to the side. My neck felt exposed in the cold. I shook my head desperately, not caring about the tears that were starting to form.

"No, please, whatever you want I don't have it! I swear! Just let me go! I PROMISE not to tell anybody about this!" Leo raised an eyebrow but that was it before he started to make his way towards me agonizingly slow. Maybe he was going to let me go? My hope was immediately crushed when all he did was nod at Joan. I felt my breath pick up in fear. I gathered that I wasn't getting out of this, this time. I ignored my flowing tears as I closed my eyes. All I could hope for was that this was quick as I felt Leo's and Joan's cold breath on my neck.

"FOR NARNIA!" Suddenly the world spun and I hit the ground harshly. What the HECK IS GOING ON NOW!? Coughing from the sudden release I shuffled onto my hands and knees, hoping that will help the soreness building. No necks should ever bend that way for that long.

"Do you always have to yell that?" I tried to open my eyes but had to quickly close them due the dirt. Sitting up I rapidly rubbed as much dirty tears out of my eyes as I could. Once I'm able to somewhat see, I fixed my glasses and rolled over to see what in the world was going on.

"Of course! What hero doesn't announce their presence with a battle cry?" I rubbed my eyes again to make sure that I wasn't seeing things. There standing in front of me like a shield was a teenager. He looked to be around my age and he wore mainly black. Most noticeably a large hoody.

"Oh shut it sir sing a lot and check the kid, I'm going after the Biters." His voice was calm and collected as he glanced at me. I stared back up at him. We stayed like that for a moment before he ran off towards Joan and Leo. Before I could say anything another teenager invaded my line of sight. He was also around my age. Though, he seemed to be wearing a prince costume? I decided not to question it since the guy did just save my life. He snapped his fingers with a concerned look on his face.

"You ok? Not hurt of bitten are you?" I shook my head slowly. Still confused on what happened, I rubbed the back of my neck. In obvious relief, the boy hung his head. After a moment he looked back at me with a comforting smile. He stood back up and offered a hand. I nodded gratefully once I was standing. I didn't have time to thank him before he ran off towards a nearby tree, dragging me along behind him. While he was pulling me along I risked a glance behind me. The other teen was somehow holding his own against Joan and Leo, dodging them with ease. I didn't get to see much as I continued to stumble behind the one I have now dubbed 'The Prince'. Once we had reached the tree the Prince was aiming for he gently sat me behind it.

"If you're done saving the damsel, I could really use a hand!" The raspy voice of the other teen called out. I winced at what sounded like a grunt. The Prince smiled apologetically at me making. He made a shushing gesture with a shrug before running off to help his friend. I let out a huge sigh as I leaned against the tree. I rubbed my temple hoping to relieve the oncoming headache. Ok. Recap. You were at the part, ditched said party, broke into the park, some stranger appears, their friend appears, both chase you, you nearly die and then saved by two teenagers. I nervously laughed to myself. Just a regular Tuesday night! I take a deep breath to calm myself. Speaking of the two teenagers…. I peeked around the large trunk of the tree to see how they were doing.

From what I could see the four figures where giving it their all to gain any advantage over the other. The teen in the hoodie glared at Leo driving him away from his friend. Leaning forward in a threatening but guarded stance, he pulled out a knife! The teen sneered before lunging. Aiming his attack carefully. Unfortunately, Leo ducked swiftly. Not getting hit by a hair on his head. Once Leo was fully squatted he placed a hand on the ground and swung his leg in a circular motion in hopes of nocking the other down. Almost instantly the teen jumped backwards. I held my breath as he narrowly avoided Leo's leg. I watched in anticipation as Leo stood back up and rushed at the teenager. The teen just rushed back, a determined look in his eye.

Once the two were in arm's length of each other, the teen threw a left hook at Leo only to be blocked and jabbed in the stomach by the other. I winced as the hooded boy stumbled back. That looked like it hurt. The boy growled before jumping back into the fighter more determined than before. He didn't even hesitate as he threw punches and dodging hits until he swung a leg at Leo, striking him in the ribs. Causing Leo to stumble back. I couldn't help but smile at the smirk on the teenagers face as he ran back at Leo, continuing the fight.

"That the best you got?" My attention was dragged to the other two of the group. They seemed to be jumping around each other. That was until Joan took a swing at the Prince. The teen leaned back to avoid getting hit. Standing straight again, he smiled in a cocky way, almost like he was daring Joan to try again. The creep snarled threateningly. I just hope the Prince kid knows what he is doing.

"I only getting started darling" Joan then lunged at him, but instead of throwing another punch like I expected, they lunged over the teen. And by the look of confusion on his face, he didn't expect the move either. Joan landed behind the costume wearing kid. Suddenly they grabbed him from behind in a tightening hug. I bit my lip as the teen gritted his teeth in pain. He struggled against the hold, trying to shake him off. I watched as he leaned his head forward and pulled back, coping my actions from earlier as he head-butted Joan.

"OW, NOT AGAIN!" I suppressed a chuckle as Joan staggered back, holding their nose. The Prince backed away a bit before crouching into a belligerent stance, ready for another attack. Joan shook their head violently before snarling. If looks could kill, the Prince would be dead 10 times over. Deciding that they had had enough of just standing around, Joan let out a yell and ran at the costume wearing kid. All he did though was take a step to the side and grab their out stretched wrist and heaved his opponent over his shoulder with a grunt of effort. I started in amazement as Joan went crashing into the ground so fast the air around them whistled. The Prince boy laughed as Joan struggled to stand back up. "Hey! I… I wasn't ready! I'm going to make you sorry for that!" The boy just smiled in obvious amusement as he got ready for the next round.

"Let's dance" I observed quietly as the two let out a yell. They just went back to fighting with a new vigor. I stared in amazement as I watched them deliver blows to each other with such a speed that my eyes couldn't keep up. They were literally a blur. I slapped my face. What was I doing? I shouldn't just sit here! I should get out of here while I still can! Taking a deep breath, I got up and head towards the gate from before. I ran as quickly and quietly as possible. Soon I was on the dirt path. Figuring I was far enough, I turned my run into a sprint. I kept running until I came up to the large metal gate. Now that I've stopped, I had to hold onto the gate for support. Man, I REALLY shouldn't of skipped gym class! Gasping, I took a moment to gather some air for my dying lungs. Once I was satisfied, I grabbed the fence. I just had to climb this then I was home free!

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

I froze and turned towards the sound of the scream. It sounded like one of them was really hurt… I shook my head. They are probably fine. I mean, by the looks of it they knew how to look after themselves… I groaned. Come now logic, you're not actually gonna do this are you? You should leave! Get out of here! The sound of Joan's laugh cut through the previous silence, causing me to frown. You could leave. I glance in the direction of the party. Faint giggling came from it. But…. those kids saved your life. The least you could do if help save theirs. I rubbed a hand down my face in quiet frustration. I do owe them…. ARG! Me and my darn moral compass. I looked up at the gate then down at my hands, accepting my fate.

"I better not regret this…." I looked around for something to help me. God knows I'm not strong enough by myself. Thinking I looked up. "Yeah that'll work!" Taking a few steps back, I ran at the closest tree and reached as high as I could. Feeling that my hands had caught it, I pulled with all my might. I landed and smiled to myself. Now armed with a tree branch I made my way back towards the fight. It wasn't pretty.

The Prince was back to back with his hoodie wearing friend. Both of their chests rose and fell rapidly. Their brows covered in glistening sweat. The shorter of the two had his knife, while the Prince had a sword!? Why did he have a sword!? I had to find out later unfortunately. Both the teens held up their weapons in defense. I studied them quietly from behind the trash bins. The hoodie teen was favoring his right side. I could see that his arm was bleeding. If I had to guess, he was the one who yelled earlier. I frowned. His friend wasn't much better. He was glaring, despite the huge gash above his left brow. I raised an eyebrow. They were whispering to each other, too quiet for me to hear. I also couldn't help but notice that they both wore worried looks. Oh no, they must be too exhausted to continue for too much longer. I frowned as the two creeps stalked closer, neither seem exhausted or even slightly put out. Not good.

"-At least I have a charming personality! Unlike some…. Creatures" The Prince teen taunted with crossed arms, almost pouting as he seemed to be arguing with Joan. His hooded friend said nothing as he continued what looked like a glaring contest with Leo. They must be staling.

"As if! I'm extremely likeable in fact I-"

"Enough!" I jumped, along with everyone else at Leo's sudden yell. He glared at his partner. Joan just shrugged, not looking sorry at all as they went to stand beside him. The two teens moved to stand closer to each other as well. Looking ready for anything but still clearly tired. Knowing that if I didn't do something soon, the two teenagers would soon be goners. Calling on all the courage I could muster I silently snuck up behind the freaks. If the other teens saw me, they made no indication. Biting my lips, I prepared to do something stupid. "You two have stalled for too long" Leo gave Joan a smile "Let's finish this"

"Not tonight!" The two in front of me spun around in surprise. Without hesitation I swung my tree branch at them. I ended up hitting both in the face with as much force as I could call upon. The branch broke into thousands of splinters. I threw the rest away from me and looked up. Unfortunately, I somehow forgot about the last time I hit one of them in the face. Slowly, Joan and Leo looked down at me. Rage in their red eyes. I swallowed and chuckled nervously. I took a step back. I regret this, I defiantly regret this! Leo smiled

"Oh…. If we knew you were one of them, we would have killed you sooner" I could feel my heart racing as he stepped closer. Joan nodded.

"Yeah, defiantly fooled me there fish! And here I thought we were friends" Before I could say anything they lunged. Leo picked me up without problem. I started to struggle and kick, but it was pointless as he threw me into the same tree I was hiding behind before. I landed against it with a harsh thud. I gasped as all the oxygen in my lungs rushed right out of me. I fell to the ground and into a heap. Groaning at the spikes of pain, I groggily look up. The world spun as two Leo's and Joan's walked towards me. Both smiling in triumph. Welp… this is it I guess….. Fortunately before either one could say anything the teen in the black hood jumped in. Yelling fuzzy taunts. At least I think it was taunts? I couldn't help but look up in confusion as three of the Prince costume wearing kids invaded my vision again. He was asking something. I shook my head trying to lose this sudden urge to sleep. Oh, the black blotch was back, what was he saying? Almost sounded like statically yelling... Hmm…. My thought trailed off as I felt myself loose the battle to stay awake. I barely felt my head hit the ground as the darkness fell over me.


	2. The Old Storybook

_Anxiety_

"Well shit….." I growled out as I watched the two monsters run off into the cold night. I should go after them! Annoyed with myself I rubbed the sweat off my face, wincing as pain pulsed though my arm. Unfortunately I'm too injured to give chase tonight. Now that I think about it, so is Princey. Speaking of the literal Disney kid, I glanced around. He was standing off by a tree. He was also waving me over. Confused I jogged lightly towards him. Once I saw what was holding him up I rolled my eyes and scowled at my partner. Prince just laughed nervously and gave me a sheepish look.

"So what are we gonna do about that?" I let go of my arm and gestured to the unconscious kid. Princey gave me an offended look. I scowled back. "Oh stop acting like I just said something atrocious"

"Well, you're being typically cold towards someone who just saved our tails!" I rolled my eyes and turned to the field. I'm sure I left my stake around here somewhere….. Ah! There it is. I bent over and picked it up. "Anxiety… he saved our lives" I sighed and tuned around to face Prince.

"And we saved his. I say we are even" My partner crossed his arms annoyed.

"He didn't have to help us" I frowned as I pocketed my knife.

"Why do you care about this so much?" Princey just raised an eyebrow at me. I raised one back

"A hero never leaves a person in need" I scoffed turning around and walking away. He was acting ridiculous. I heard him run after me.

"Anxiety wait!" I felt his hand on my shoulder. My annoyance growing, I stopped and turned around, glaring at him.

"We are not heroes. We were just doing our jobs. You don't call a rat exterminator a hero for getting rid of the rats. So there" Prince huffed at me and rolled his eyes.

"That's different and you know it! Anyway I'm not having this argument again" He sighed and rubbed his face, smearing some of the blood that was on it. "You know we can't leave him…. What if they come back?" I sighed thinking about it. It's true, they could come back…. And they did see him help us…. I groaned. I hated the fact that he was right. Though, still refusing defeat I gestured back to the unconscious kid.

"Okay, what do you suggest we do then?" Prince put a finger in his face as he seemed to fall into thought. Suddenly he snapped his fingers as his face lit up. He faced me with a smile. I immediately started to shake my head "Oh no! No no! I know that look. No!" Ignoring my protests, he ran back to the kid and picked him up into his arms. He struggled a bit, but he soon had him secure. "Prince, what are you planning?" All I got was a smile as he began to walk off. Grumbling I quickly followed him.

"I swear to god Prince, I better not regret this!"

 _Logan_

The sound of birds and a slight cool morning breeze gently hit my face as I slowly came back to consciousness. Augh… that was the weirdest dream I have ever had. I couldn't help but groan as I tried to move. I hissed as movement caused pain to erupt from everywhere. God, why do I feel like I was hit by a train?

"Looks like sleeping beauty is finally waking up" I snapped my eyes open at the sound of the familiar raspy voice. I immediately regretted it as my eyes burned from the light. Damn that was really bright. I wiggled to rub them to relieve some soreness. This caused a startled grunt.

"Whoa there, careful!" After a moment of rubbing my eyes and gradually getting used to the morning light, I managed to open my eyes properly. The sky was barely bleeding orange and yellow as the sun slowly rose. I would of loved to appreciate it if the Prince's face from before wasn't looking down at me in concern. It was then that I noticed that I was being carried. Bridal style no less. I went to push him off, but my muscles reminded me why I was being carried in the first place. I grumbled in pain and annoyance.

"Hey, Take it easy kid, I don't think passing out again is a good idea…." He gave me a comforting smile. I guess if I was to continue being carried, I should get some answers.

"What happened?" I shook my head to clear it, making me wince. Shaking only made it worse, making the pounding in my head known.

"You hit your head, causing you to pass out" I glanced towards my feet, only now noticing that the other boy in the big black hood was walking beside them. Well of course he was, his friend is carrying you. The boy was watching me carefully. I couldn't help but notice that he had an injured arm. Blinking twice, I glanced back up and saw that the Prince had a cut above his eye. Oh yeah, the fight got violent before I passed out…. Speaking of which…

"I mean…. I mean what happened after that?" I rolled my eyes in annoyance as the two teens shared a look. It lasted a few moments before I just groaned and crossed my arms. "If you're not going to tell me, can you at least put me down?" The costume wearing boy looked at me before glancing at his friend again. The other boy just shrugged. The pair stopped walking. The Prince gently lowered me. Once I had my feet on the ground I stood up straight. Unfortunately I couldn't help wobbling a little.

"Here let m-" I held up a hand. The prince held up his hands in surrender as I concentrated on straightening the world out. Once the world had stopped spinning I straightened up again and crossed my arms. Looking between the two teenagers.

"So…. Do I get to know your names?" The Prince guy shrugged as his friend watched us annoyed. I guess annoyed was his default.

"No" I dropped my arms. I wasn't expecting that. The Prince guy looked shocked at his friend.

"Come on…. He did help us…" The boy in the hood glanced at me before staring at his partner. After a moment he let out a sigh and waved dismissingly at me. The Prince beamed before turning to me. Finally, I was going to get something out of these guys. The teen dramatically posed with a smile.

"Greetings, you may address me Prince!" Prince smiled at me as I stood there confused. Was he being serious? There was no way that was his real name…. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding….." Prince dropped his arms with a nod. It must be a code name or something. I watched as he gestured to his friend.

"And my companion here is Anxiety" I nodded at him. Anxiety just huffed with his hand now in his hoodie. Prince leaned forward and whispered in a hushed tone "Don't mind him, he's always grumpy" He winked before leaning away again. I smiled and shook my head. These two sure were a pair.

"Now, do we get to know yours kid?" Anxiety asked. He and Prince watched me with curiosity.

"It's um… Logic…" I rubbed the back of my neck as I watched their reactions. Anxiety raised an eyebrow and smirked while Prince just beamed as he slung an arm over my shoulder. I yelped in awkward confusion.

"Well Logic, I would like to officially offer my deepest gratitude to you for your assistance back in the park!" I politely smiled as I gently pried him of me.

"Ahhh… No problem Prince." He smiled once again. Suddenly his face changed into confusion.

"But now I am curious…" I bit my lip. What could he possibly be curious about? "Why a kid like you, was doing in a park that was empty in the first place? And so late?" That. He was curious about that…

"Ummm….." I took in Prince's genuine look of confusion and lack of judgment. Even Anxiety stopped pouting to stare at me. Guess he's curious to.

"Um it's a bit of a long story…." I hummed awkwardly as I nervously rubbed the back of my neck again.

"Of course it is….." Anxiety huffed, his breath making a small puff of hot air in the cold morning chill. Prince elbowed his friend, giving him a look before turning to me.

"Ignore Marlin Manson over there" Prince winked at me when Anxiety sighed. The other teen was rubbing the space between his eyes. I chuckled at them with a small smile.

"You guys are weird" Anxiety glared at me. I'm starting to get the impression he does that a lot. My attention was brought back to Prince. He was chuckling loudly.

"You have no idea" I watched as the two got into a friendly argument. Deciding to use this moment of piece, I looked to the sky. The sun had rose a bit more, the brilliant orange now gone, replaced by a soft blue. I turned back to the two teens. They were still arguing.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt this obviously important argument. Thanks for saving my life but I got to get home" I turned around to leave. One of them coughed, catching my attention. I turned back to them. Anxiety was shaking his head.

"Sorry kid, but that is not a good idea right now" I frowned.

"Okay? First off we seem to be around the same age and secondly, why not?" Anxiety frowned back and quickly glanced around. I looked around to. The streets were empty. It was just us here.

"Can't say here kid" I huffed and pinched my nose. Why were answers so hard to get from these guys? Before I could vocalize my thoughts Prince snapped his fingers in excitement. He practically jumped on Anxiety. Anxiety in return huffed and pushed his friend. Muttering something about not getting paid enough to deal with this.

"I know a place! And the food is to die for!" I stared at the Prince. Was he serious?

"If you really think I'm following two _teenagers_ –" I gave Anxiety a look. He just smirked in reply "Where, no offense, one is literally a character who came out of a Disney movie and the other seems to be the embodiment of a 'My Chemical Romance' concert…." I paused, shaking my head again "You go it all wrong…" I ignored the looks they gave me as I turned to leave again. Honestly. The last 24 hours were crazy and all I want is for it all to go back to normal…

"Wait!" I was forced to stop as Prince ran in front of me. He was waving his arms. I frowned and gestured for him to say what he wanted to say. Not that it would change my mind.

"Okay, Okay… Logic right?" I nodded "I know you have no reason to trust us, we haven't been very helpful…" I raised an eyebrow

"You can say that" Prince gave me a guilty look before continuing

"But…. If you come with us. We will tell you anything you want to know. Just…. Trust us when we say you shouldn't go home right now" I searched his face. It was full of desperation. I should ignore them. But what if their warnings were genuine? I frowned thinking about this. They seemed to be serious… and if I do leave I would drive myself crazy trying to explain what happened. I let out a sigh looking back at Prince.

"The food better be as good as you say" Prince let out a cheer as Anxiety walked past with a huff. Off we go I guess.

"Alright!" I felt Prince sling his arm over my shoulder as we made our way to this 'Safe place'. I pried him off while I shook my head. What had I gotten myself into?

After walking for a while and listening to the two teens argue, we walked onto a small cobble path leading up to a small building. I studied it. It looked old but well kept, even if the paint looked a little worn on the wood. It had several windows and a sign above the door. As we got closer I read what it said.

"The Old Storybook?" I asked Prince confused. He just smiled before opening the door. The sound of food frying and friendly chatter engulfed me. Along with the delicious smell of coffee and frying bacon. I smiled as I took in the small room. It literally looked like a scene from a movie. It had the typical Irish cottage feel. What with its exposed bricks and wooden tables. In front of me was a serving area that, by the looks of it, doubled as a breakfast bar. It was extremely cozy.

"Come on kid, sit down, you're making the place look untidy" I rolled my eyes before following Anxiety. He led me to an empty booth near the back. I smiled at the sight of an old juke box next to it. I was defiantly going to check that out later. Once we I sat down on the blue cushioned seat I looked out the window. It had a nice view of the small forest behind it. I couldn't help but smile at the little blue bird in the tree.

"Ahhh…. Soo…. Comfy…." I couldn't help but chuckle at Prince before I faced the two people sitting across from me. Anxiety was slouching in the corner by the window. Prince dramatically sighed again next to him.

"Oh, Looks like you dears have had a rough night" I jumped at the sound of the sudden voice. I turned and faced a woman. She was smiling with her hands on her hips before she brushed her fringe out of her face. Her hair was completely grey and in a ponytail. I was a little confused since she looked to be in her early 30's. Maybe she just liked the color? I couldn't help but notice she was wearing a food stained apron over a blue dress. Ahhh, she must work here.

"Sup" Anxiety gave a little nod. The woman smiled and nodded back.

"Hey Fairy God Mother! Don't worry about us. We can handle anything that has the gall to try and toy with us!" I glanced at Prince as he called out in excitement. Clearly happy to see the older woman. I suppressed my frown. I should just start assuming everyone knew each other.

"Of course Prince" She smiled. There was no hint of sarcasm in her voice as she pulled out a small notepad and pen. Her smile grew when she turned her attention back the boy in the corner. "Nice to see you're out and about to Anxiety" He just nodded to her again. I gently smiled. I could almost swear that he seemed to be more at ease. She must make him feel safe here.

"Oh, and who might you be dear?" I suddenly felt self-conscious. I'm not sure why since she didn't look upset, just surprised to see me here.

"This is Logic God Mother! He valiantly assisted us last night!" I glanced at Prince before bringing my attention back to the woman again. She was smiling warmly before gently tapping her forehead. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh dear, Where are my manners? I'm Diana. But everyone calls me Fairy God Mother or God Mother" She offered me offering her hand. I smiled and shook it "I am also so thankful to you for looking out for my boys. God knows they get into all sorts of trouble" I had to hide a chuckle at the sight of the pair. Prince seemed to be blushing as he rub his arm in embarrassment. Anxiety on the other hand seemed to suddenly have an extreme interest in something that was outside, but I still saw the light blush. I smiled at the waitress.

"It's okay sweetie. You'll get used to it" I nodded. I had a feeling I was going to get along with her great. Now with the pleasantries out of the way, she lifted her note pad. "In the meantime, you can order anything you want off the menu" She leaned in and whispered "It's on the house" She winked before straightening up again. I sat there shocked for a moment before shaking my head.

"Oh, I can-" Fairy God Mother laughed lightly, her hands on her hips again.

"Nonsense dear. It's the least I can do" I looked to the two teens for help. They just looked back at me smugly.

"I would accept your fate kid. She doesn't take no for an answer" Anxiety waved a hand nonchalantly despite his smirk. I turned to Prince

"Don't look at me! I would not try and appose her. I did once and it didn't brood well. It is pointless" Prince shared a smile with God Mother before giving me two thumbs up. If these two, with the ability to go toe to toe with whatever those things where are telling me that I will lose…. It would be more efficient to just listen. I sighed and accepted my fate.

"Can I get some waffles?" Fairy God Mother nodded writing that down.

"And you boys. Your usual?" After they nodded, she added their orders on her notepad and whisked away to go get it. I gestured after her.

"She normally like that?" Prince continued to grin. Anxiety just nodded and watched from his corner.

"Oh yeah, from rags to riches, she is the baddest of bitches" Prince announce happily. God Mother turned around at the staff door frowning back at us.

"Language Prince!" She then quickly disappeared into the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow, glancing at Anxiety. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. I smiled before remembering why we were here to begin with. Leaning back against the cold booth, I crossing my arms.

"So…. You said you would tell me everything if I came with you. I'm here." I watched as Prince glanced at Anxiety. He was glaring back at him. He was clearly not happy with being convinced to do this. Prince just shrugged and made a dramatic gesture.

"Ask away, I'm an open book" I rubbed my chin as I thought for a moment.

"Okay. How about the obvious one. What were those things last night?" Anxiety huffed at my question. This caused Prince to nudge him in annoyance.

"Behave" He turned his attention to me "Straight to the hard ones hu? Well, they are an ancient type of beast. Its ancient name is known as lamia. A creature that feeds on the life force of the innocent, but we call them Biters" I nodded. Now I can put a name to those things.

"You said they were ancient. How ancient and where did they come from?" Prince frowned with a slight shrug. I was confused

"They have been around for centuries, in fact we don't know how many" I nodded.

"Does that mean you don't know where they came from then?" Anxiety shook his head

"There have been many ideas on how" Prince nodded taking over

"He is right, but the real story is less known" I gestured to him to keep going. My curiosity at its peak. Prince's face turned serious.

"There once was a village. Its name, long forgotten, that was hidden away from the world. Its people peaceful as they lived their lives quietly. They were happy. It all changed one day when a strange couple asked for shelter from a sudden storm. Concerned the town's folk welcomed them in. After the storm, the villagers asked if they wished to stay. The couple hurryingly agreed. After some time, the village had built a home for the two. And for a while, all was okay. It wasn't until the Sol festival, in which they celebrated when moon shifted in front of the sun, did the couple show who they really were. When the sky turned black was when the beasts attacked. Screams filled the air. The villagers were either killed or turned. There were no survivors. Except one. The first hunter. As the dust settled he made a promise. A promise we live by-"

"We protect those from the ones who are not like us." I jumped and turned to Anxiety. His face looked grim. Prince nodded

"That's why we fight. So that no more innocent people have to die" I nodded in understanding. Anxiety huffed.

"It doesn't matter how they came around. What matters is that we get rid of them" I glance between the two of them.

"What do you mean get rid of them? They seemed to be living things right? Why not catch them?" Both of them looked at each other than me. Prince looked almost sad to my surprise.

"Logic. I use to be like you, young, hopeful, but I was also super naive. I used to think the biters were people. That they couldn't help what they were. That they didn't have a choice. That was until I saw them attack a teenager. Younger than us. Some attacked you last night" I frowned.

"That doesn't mean you should murder them." Anxiety suddenly sat up. Annoyance evident on his face.

"What we do isn't murder. Is it considered murder to kill a disease? It lives, yet it does nothing but kill. Does that make doctors murders? No, because they are there to save people" Anxiety huffed. I turned to Prince confused.

"That's basically what we are doing with these creature. I understand why you would see the battle as you do. Just because they look like us… But if we didn't, many people would perish. And the reason we do it is if anyone tried to bring their existence to the light…. Many people would dispute it. Unfortunate really" Prince hummed as I thought about it. What he said made sense… It does seem horrible at first glance, but when he put it that way… If they didn't show up. I rubbed my neck subconsciously. And if someone tried to document it… people would probably denied it as fiction or someone being just plain crazy. Honestly so would I if I hadn't seen it for my own eyes. A whole species hidden to the world. A whole world the world with the potential to end humanity from right under our noses… I looked at them and nodded again in understanding. Prince smiled in what seemed to be relief. I guess he was expecting me to get up and leave or something.

"How do you get rid of them? I saw you guys fight with a knife and a sword? Isn't it harder for you guys to use them?" I heard a snort come from Anxiety. Looking at him I saw he was smirking.

"They are called stakes. They are full of pure energy or something that kills the evil in the creatures or some shit" He shrugged his shoulders dismissively.

"Anxiety! Language!" I turned around and smiled. I could see Fairy God Mother's disapproving face through the open kitchen window. Turning back around my smiled widened when I saw Anxiety blushing in embarrassment. Prince didn't even try to hide his amusement as his laughter filled the small dinner.

"So are those the only way to handle those things?" I asked after Prince had calmed down. He shook his head. Anxiety huffed in amusement. Prince shook his head.

"Not even close. There are many more weapons and ways to defeat the beasts. But that is not important right now" I raised an eyebrow at Prince. I was about to ask him what he meant by that when the smell of food hit me. A plate of freshly made waffles was placed in front of me.

"Thank you God Mother" I smiled up at her. She smiled back before giving Prince and Anxiety a plate full of blue pancakes? I shrugged ignoring it. I wasn't the weirdest thing to happen lately. God Mother leaned against Princes and Anxiety's chair. She ruffled Prince's hair, causing him to freak and try to fix it. I chuckled at them as I took a bite of the food. My eyes widened as the taste of perfectly made waffles exploded in my mouth. This was amazing! I looked at God Mother and she smiled at me knowingly. I continued to eat happily.

"So dear. Is he the newest member of our family then?" I pause and frowned in confusion. She smiled sweetly at me. I turned and raised an eyebrow towards the two teens. They looked at each other, then at me. Both looked really uncomfortable. I swallowed my mouthful and gestured to God Mother.

"Oh um…. We haven't proposed the idea to him yet God Mother… We only just finished telling him about what we do…." Prince stated nervously as he rubbed his hand up and down his sleeve slowly. The older woman frowned as she stood up straight. She pocketed her note pad and pen into her apron. She looked at the brooding teen in the corner. Anxiety just shrugged, looking like he didn't care. I watched him. I figured he was nervous to, if how he played with the string on his hoody. Both of them avoided looking at God Mother. I was just plain confused.

"What does she mean?" I looked at God Mother. She watched me quietly before looking back to Prince. The teen sighed.

"What Fairy God Mother is aski- What we are asking is… Do you want to work with us? Help us protect the innocent and vanquish evil?" Wait…. what? Prince stared at me with hope radiating off of him. He was practically vibrating with excitement. But I could also see the hesitation in his eyes. Was he for real?

"You're…. You're kidding" My attention was brought to Anxiety. He was rubbing his face in annoyance.

"Listen kid. Last night you held your own against the biters until we arrived. Most people tend to run after we help them. But you didn't." Anxiety put his hand down, deciding to cross his arms instead. "And I would rather it didn't happen but you saved our tails. Call it bravery or stupidity. Or maybe it's both. Doesn't really matter what it is. What does matter is that you're different. You have something" I stared at Anxiety. He stared back. It was the most he had ever said the whole time I had known him. Though, it hasn't been long. After a moment he huffed and leaned back into his corner, throwing his hand up. "Oh, and Joan and Leo now think you're working with us, so they have probably told the rest of their coven by now. So there's that" I felt my eyes go wide.

"Oh and you didn't think to mention that before?" He shrugged. I rubbed my face, shifting my glasses in the process. After fixing them I looked at him with a frown.

"So I have no choice then…" Anxiety smirked, his eyeshadow making him look strangely evil in this moment.

"You always have a choice kid. It's just that this one is go home and die or work with us" I groaned again, face planting into the table. Lucky the plate was out of the way.

"Do you mind if we stepped aside so I can say something sugar?" I sat back up and gave my attention to her. She smiled at me as she led me to the jukebox. "Thank you, I know this might be confusing and scary right now. It was when I first learnt of it years ago. And as much as I don't like my boys doing this" She paused and gave the two teenagers back at the table a look. Prince smiled and waved while Anxiety rolled his eyes and refused to look anywhere but out the window. I guess they can't hear us. I smiled a little at them before I turned back to her. "They are perfectly capable of looking after you, and teaching you how to look after yourself. And if what they say is true, and you have been associated with us… I hate to think what might happen" She sighed "Can you consider it dear?"

I waited and when she didn't say anything she led me back to the booth. Prince and Anxiety didn't say anything. I guess it was time for me to decide. I looked down into my lap. If I do this it will change everything. I can't make this choice lightly. It will interfere with everything I already have going on. It will interfere with school, home and unavoidable social events in the future… I could get killed and who knows how long this gig is. I have a feeling it's going to be a sign up for life sort of deal… I sighed. Will I even be able to do this? They did say they would teach me and call it my teenage brain but they did look cool last night. It will also be beneficial to have the ability to defend myself… And what about who I'm going to be working with? Despite how strange they were I couldn't deny that I enjoyed their company. Even if Prince seemed to be dramatic and Anxiety seemed to be a little cynical. Even Fairy God Mother had her own friendly charm…. Plus Anxiety said they already thought I was one of them anyway….

After a few more moments of silence I looked up to see all three of them staring at me with hesitant curiosity. I kept my face neutral as I stared at each of them individually.

"Well…. It seems very obscure. Not to mention dangerous…." I watched how the three of them deflated in sink. Fairy God Mother continued to smile. Even though it looked forced and tight. Prince looked away with devastation. He wasn't even trying to hide it. While Anxiety's frown deepened. They all looked like I had spat in their cereal. I couldn't hold back my smile.

"When do I begin?"


	3. Not What It Seems

_Prince POV_

I watched quietly as Logic continued to eat. I couldn't help but smile. He agreed to work with us! Feeling this giddy I had to refrain from squealing. Instead I glanced over at Anxiety. He was watching the kid. Huffing I nudged him. Startled, Anxiety glared at me.

"What?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Admit it. You're just as excited as I am." I whispered with a grin. Anxiety glanced to Logic. I did to. The kid was completely oblivious to us as he ate. Anxiety looked at me again. Oh oh, I know that face

"I just hope you know what you just did. The kids life will no longer be normal. We just destroyed that" He sighed and rubbed his face. I nodded.

"I get your worry Anx. I am cautious myself" My partner snorted at me. I just glared at him "But we gave him the choice. And he decided to work with us" Anxiety frowned.

"I know…. But he is just a kid Prince. A kid" I nodded again.

"I know, but that doesn't change anything. We were younger than him when we got caught up in this after all" I frowned. I remember like it was yesterday. I shook my head. Now wasn't time to think about that! I smiled at Anxiety.

"That was different and you know it" He huffed at me. I rolled my eyes.

"What's done is done 'My Chemically Imbalanced Romance!'" Anxiety leaned back, rolling his eyes. Fairy God Mother giggled at us. Startled I looked at her. To be honest I forgot she was here.

"I think he will be fine. He has you two now" She winked at us. I smiled at her. She was absolutely brilliant! Why didn't we think about that! I turned to Anxiety excited. Anxiety just shook his head. He was still well… anxious about this.

"What did I just miss?" The three of us turned and faced our newest member. He seemed to of finished his food and was now watching us confused. I chuckled again as I shared a look with Anxiety. He smirked at Logic. I could tell he was amused. Despite his worries, I knew Anxiety. He liked the kid. I suppressed another chuckle when he caught me staring.

"Boys….." I looked up at God Mother. She had a warning look on her face. I smiled with a shrug. I decided it was best to leave our next move up to Anxiety. Catching on he held her gaze. It lasted for a moment before he sighed in defeat. I let out a cheer. Ha, maybe next time Anx. With idea's running through my head I got up and out of the booth.

"Let's go! We don't have time to waste!" I beamed back at the group. Anxiety rolled his eyes at me as he slowly shuffled out of the booth. He glared at me when he passed me. I just continued to smile as I followed him towards the kitchen. I was forced to a stop when he suddenly paused in front of the door.

"Are you going to sit there all day or are you going to follow me?" He didn't even wait for an answer as he walked into the kitchen. I shrugged back at Logic while Fairy God Mother just chuckled at us.

"We best follow him then dear" I nodded waiting for the kid to catch up. Once he was next to me he took a breath and nodded. Smiling I opened the door. The familiar kitchen scene instantly surrounded me. The sound of metal hitting against each other, the chef shouting orders and most importantly the sound of food frying. I took a deep breath and smiled at the smell of fresh bacon and frying eggs. I could also smell a hint of pancake batter and chocolate? I glanced next to me. Logic's eyes seemed to be darting around the room. His face changing between curiosity and caution.

"Watch out!" I quickly gabbed his arm. Good thing to, because a cook with a hot pot ran past. Logic smiled at me a he rubbed the back of his head. He seemed embarrassed.

"Thanks… I wasn't watching were I was going" I chuckled, waving him off.

"Don't worry! I shall always have your back!" He just rolled his eyes at me. Ignoring his muttering I decided we should continue our journey through the busy kitchen. We didn't want a repeat. I gestured towards the other two. They were waiting for us. Humming to myself I walked up to them. Dodging more chefs and cooks as I went.

"What took you so long Boo-Lan?" I glared at Anxiety. He just continued to stare at me.

"Logan here was in need of saving!" Anxiety raised an eyebrow as Logan waved his arms about.

"I was not in need of saving! I'm sure I would have been fine!" I raised my hand with the intention of correcting him when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I smiled and turned around.

"Gaston! How are you!?" Gaston laughed his trade mark belly laugh.

"I iz good. How iz you princey, stayn out of trouble yez" I rubbed my arm, deciding not to answer the Russian chef. He winked at me. Darn he knew. Anxiety just chuckled at me.

"Morning Gaston" Fairy God Mother smiled before hugging the man. After a moment they separated.

"Everythin iz good Fairy" She chuckled as he glanced around. His gaze landing on the boy next to me. "Oh! And who iz zis?" I smiled, slinging and arm around the kid.

"This is Logic Gaston! He is a new friend!" Gaston's smile somehow grew even bigger.

"Ahhh! Welcome to ze family!" I had to jump back a step or two to avoid the predicable hug. I chuckled. Gaston was famous for his hugs after all! His hugs and his food that is.

"Agh, t-thank you" Logic gasped out. Taking pity on him, I patted Gaston's arm. Fairy God Mother giggled as Logic took a deep breath next to me.

"Well, it was nice to see you Gaston but we should get going. Places to be" Gaston nodded and waved at us.

"Of course! Till next time!" And with that he disappeared into the bustling kitchen. Smiling God Mother placed a hand on Anxiety's should. Nodding, we all continued our journey through.

"Agh…. That was a nightmare" I raised an eyebrow at Anxiety. He had slowed down enough for us to catch up.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Anxiety rubbed his face.

"I mean…. This could go completely wrong. Yet we are already pulling in other people? Good people" He sigh. Looking at Logic. So did I. The kid was in the middle of a conversation with God Mother. I faced Anxiety again.

"Again, I understand why you are worried. But it will be alright! The kid has us to watch over him!" Anxiety searched my face for a moment before smirking at me.

"That's what I'm afraid of. He has you as backup" I grabbed my chest in mock offence. He chuckled as he walked out the back door of diner. I followed him out into midday heat.

"Excuse you! I am perfectly capable of defending the kid!" Anxiety huffed in amusement as he continued on the path.

"You couldn't even defend yourself" He gestured to my eyebrow. It had stopped bleeding a while ago, but it was still red. I puased for a moment, lost on what to say. Noticing this Anxiety gave me a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. It was rare to see him smile. So if I have to have a bit of a bruised ego to see it…. Well I'm not complaining. After a few more moments Logic and Fairy God Mother emerged from the diner.

"Finally…" I nodded along with Anxiety as he stretched. People are great an all, but we had an adventure to get back to.

"Oh relax twilight zone! And take in the sweet morning" I patted his back and smiled. Ignoring Anx's grumbling I glanced around. The sun was sitting comfortably in the sky as the wild life buzzed around us. The cool air from earlier was now replaced with a comfortable warm air. I was snapped out of its beauty when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I glanced up to see Fairy God mother smiling down at me. Smiling back we began walking off towards the forest.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going or what?" Anxiety shrugged not bothering to turn around as he walked beside me.

"Or what" I heard Logic sigh. We continued to walk in silence for a little while. It was broken when I felt Anxiety elbow me. Confused I glanced at him. He was staring at me. I gave him another look. Sighing, Anxiety gestured to the kid. Oh… oh! Nodding I slowed down till I was next to Logic. Startled he looked up from the ground and raised an eye brow.

"Will you tell me?" I chuckled at him, throwing an arm around him.

"Nope! But you'll see!" Logic just groaned at me as he removed my arm. Smiling, I decided to enjoy the forest and its tranquility. There was calm lull as the warm breeze blew through the trees. I watched as the leaves fell gently around us. I continued to absently watch until one fell past Anxiety up ahead. I couldn't help but notice how the sun reflected off his hair, making it look almost angelic. I smiled when I noticed he looked relaxed. Well as relaxed as he gets. It suited him. I was suddenly startled out of my state when I heard a cough. Confused I faced Logic. He was smiling at me with an eyebrow up. Oh shoot. I could feel myself blush. He had caught me staring at Anxiety. I debated if I should explain but decided against it. I would probably say something that will make it worse! Instead I'll just look at the ground! Yeah! I'll just do that! Felling embarrassed I did just that. After a few more moments I heard Logan speak.

"Can I help you?" Confused I looked up to see that Anxiety was now turned around and was walking backwards. I could see a slight frown on his face. Still feeling a bit embarrassed I decided not to intervene this time.

"You never told us why a kid like you, was doing in that clearly broken into park in the first place" Logan bit his lip. I should have expected Anxiety to ask that again. Logic seemed really nervous. Now I can't have that! Smiling to myself I practically threw myself onto the boy. I chuckled when Logic looked confused. All I did was to continue to smile at him. Sighing, he shook his head and removed my arm from around his shoulder. I raised an eyebrow. Logic just ignored me. Oh well, at least he doesn't seem as nervous anymore! I counted that as a win! Deciding to give the kid some room I moved to stand beside Anxiety.

"I, too am curious on your reason behind such a peculiar decision in adventure" Now walking backwards to, I waited for the kid to speak. There was a moment of silence as Logic searched our faces. For what I'm not sure. He sighed.

"It's sort of a tradition for me…. You see when I was around 6 or 7 my father would take me there. It was his favorite spot to go" He smiled, almost lost in the memories. He shook his head. His face gaining a serious look. "Then one night he didn't come home from work. Ma and I got a call the next day telling us that he was murdered… Yesterday was his anniversary" I didn't know what to say. That sounded absolutely horrid! I rubbed my arm nervously. Logic looked up from the ground and gave us a nonchalant shrug. Well, as much as he allowed.

"My deepest apologies, I did not know…. I meant no harm" I glanced at Anxiety. He too looked apologetic as he mumbled a simple sorry. I silently watched as Fairy God Mother walked up to him. She too had a sad and apologetic look on her face.

"That's terrible dear. No child should ever go through that" Logic hesitantly smiled up at her.

"I'm fine. It happened a long time ago…." Deciding to let them talk in private I looked around again. We were in the thick of the forest now. We were no longer on a clear path. I smiled noticing the familiar area. I nudged Anxiety. He stumbled a little before glaring at me. I crossed my arms behind my head and whistled. Anxiety's glare intensified.

"What the hell Prince?" I chuckled and tilted my head to the right.

"We are here Doom and Gloom" Anxiety rolled his eyes before turning to Logic. I did to. He looked confused as he took in the spacious area of the forest.

"Um…. Where exactly? There's nothing here!" I chuckled as I walked over to a fallen log. Jumping onto it I threw my hands in the air.

"Welcome…. To survivor!" Anxiety groaned.

"It's not survivor prince…." I dropped my arm.

"Aww… You're no fun…." Ignoring me Anxiety turned to a still very confused looking Logic.

"Ignore the Disney wannabe" I let out an offended noise "What he really means is this is training." I huffed and sat on the log instead. Anxiety just doesn't appreciate the dramatic flair!

"Training?" Clearly confused, Logic glanced between Anx and me. Anxiety nodded.

"Yes training. Here we will teach you to defend yourself" I smiled in excitement.

"Yes! And how to take down those evil beasts!" Logic just shook his head at me as he took another look around. Anxiety remained quiet as he went to stand by Fairy God Mother. He crossed his arms.

"This is your last chance to go back to your normal life kid. Cuz once we begin to train you that's it. No going back" Logic's face grew serious.

"I said I'm in. So when do we begin?" I smiled at Anxiety as I got up. I cracked my knuckles dramatically.

"Now"

 _Logic POV: 2 weeks later_

I let out a quiet sigh as I pick up and pulled on my second glove. The leather sticking to my sweaty hand instantly. Once its strap was secure I nodded to myself in my mirror. I bit my lip nervously as I readjusted my gloves. I heard a chuckle behind me.

"Relax, you'll do grand!" I turned around with a roll of my eyes. Prince was smiling and looking confident like always as he lounged on my bed. He was also scrolling on his phone. I heard a huff of annoyance to my left.

"We'll see" I glanced at Anxiety. He was giving me his default scowl as he was watching my every move. It was extremely unnerving. Seeing what his partner was doing, Prince hoped up off the bed and rolled his eyes.

"You will be fine. Ignore the death note over there. Just take a deep breath and try to relax" I nodded and did as he instructed. Prince smiled before he gently placed a hand on my shoulder. I searched his face, but there was nothing but pure honesty in his honey brown eyes. I nodded again. "Besides, we have prepared you for this!" He threw his hands up in a dramatic gesture, taking a few steps back towards Anxiety. The quieter teen huffed. I couldn't hold back my splutter.

"P-prepared me!? Ummm that is not even remotely close to what you did!" I grabbed one of my elbows and gestured with my free hand towards them. "All you did to 'Prepare' me was beat me up and drill my ass with exercise courses every afternoon for the last 2 weeks. I've still got the bruises to prove it" I huffed when Prince ignored me in favor of posing in front of his phone. Anxiety gave me his typical bemused smirk.

"We like to learn on the job" I scoffed.

"Right. Because being surely unprepared and becoming a bitters chew toy is a great learning experience…" Anxiety shrugged as Prince snapped a photo.

"It'll defiantly be quieter around here, that's for sure" I rolled my eyes, giving a small chuckle before turning around and looked into the mirror again. I fixed my glasses. Should I wear contacts? Would that make going out easier of worse? Maybe. I was going to ask when the sound of the front door opening caught my attention. We all froze.

"Logic…." I nodded, already heading for the door.

"I know, I know!" I opened my door and paused, turning back to them. "I'll go see what she is up to, you guys can escape through my window. Stick to the walls, the neighbors won't see you that way" I didn't wait to see them leave. Walking down the stairs I saw that my mom was in the kitchen. She had a cup of coffee and was leaning over some papers. Probably from work. "Oh hey mom, I didn't hear you come in" My mom looked up at me with a smile, before she adjusted her reading glasses.

"Hey honey. The station called in saying that call was just a prank" I nodded as I walked over to the table trying to sneak a peak at the paper she was holding. Unfortunately my mom knew what I was doing and hid the paper from me. Smiling sheepishly I changed direction and headed to the fridge.

"That's good. So are you staying?" My mother nodded as she frowned at my choice of food. Left over pizza. I shrugged unapologetically. Eating a little quicker than I needed to.

"Yeah, why? Do you have any plans?" She smiled at me with that hopeful look she always gets. I smiled and nodded.

"I do actually. And speaking of plans, I need to actually go and execute such plans. So….." My mom's face lit up as I finished the slice of cold pizza and gestured to the door. My mother smiled and nodded, leaning over the paper work again.

"Okay son, just let me know when you get home or if you decide to stay the night at anyone's place-"

"And do everything you would do, I'll be okay mom" I said with a nod before grabbing my keys and slipping out the door. I paused on the other side, enjoying the night's cold air before looking around the small drive. I noticed Prince in the distance, almost 2 blocks away. I sighed as I jogged up to him. He was smiling as he leaned against a red Ute. Not the car I expected but in a way it suited him.

"And he makes a daring escape! A mighty feat for one when their mother is the sheriff?" Prince raised an eyebrow. I shook my head with a shrug.

"She's a deputy. Many people mix the two up, not sure why…." Prince chuckled. His breath visible in small spurts of smoke. He didn't seem to be affected by the cold. I waited a moment before Prince smiled at me and opened the door to his car, allowing me to climb in. He then got into the driver's seat. I leaned forward as Anxiety turned around and threw something at me. Startled I dropped it. Anxiety huffed in annoyance. Ignoring him, I looked at what it was and it was a bag. I glance up at them in confusion. Prince looked like he was going to explode with excitement, while Anxiety just gave me glare.

"Well don't just sit there. Open it". Curious, I opened the bag and raised an eyebrow as I pulled out a navy blue and obviously knitted scarf.

"Little ol sunshine and I pitched in together to get it for you! This is your first epic battle, you should have something to protect yourself against the beasts" I looked up to see that I was receiving warm smiles. Even Anxiety was giving me one of his rare ones. I smiled back and wrapped it around my neck. It was warm and I think it worked well enough to pass as acceptable in the fashion world. I smiled at them.

"Thank you" Anxiety nodded once before turning back around. Prince grinned along happily, following his partners lead. I leaned back into the worn leather seats and looked out the window, watching as the trees flew past and blur the full moon in the sky.

"So where are we going?" I asked. Prince glanced at me in the mirror before watching the road again.

"We, my dear Logic, are going to school!" I blinked.

"We're what? Why!?" Anxiety chuckled.

"As a little birdy told us that there are a few biters in there" I frowned.

"Great, we're going after monsters who seek a higher education!" Prince laughed at me as he pulled up into the schools car park. I groaned as I followed the others. Now that I was outside the realization of what I was about to do hit me. Felling nervous I started to fiddle with my new scarf. Anxiety waved a hand causing Prince to turn to me. He slowly strolled up me. He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, and from what I could see in the limited parking lot light, he had a serious look on his face. I almost looked away at the intensity of it. That and I have never seen him this serious within the short time that I have known him. I fiddled with the end of my scarf some more as he open his white costume and pulled out a small knife. Didn't they called them stakes? Not sure why though. I gave Prince a confused look. He just nodded at me before he hesitantly held it out to me.

"This was my weapon from way back when. I want you to have it, to you know. To defend yourself" I gently took it and examined it in my palms it was a decent size and weight, but you could tell it's used well. It was a lighter metal with small indents and chips out of it. On the bottom of the weapons handle was a symbol. A small arrow. I recall this being the symbol of the hunters. I looked back up to see that he was smiling back. The seriousness completely gone from his face.

"Okay enough story mode! Let's go complete tonight's quest!" I chuckled and followed the boy towards the school. Prince had somehow managed to get his arm around my shoulders again as he lead us. I decided not to push it off this one time. The taller teen had gotten better at keeping to himself, but he still instinctually initiated contact. It wasn't bad, I just preferred my personal space. Plus, I had a feeling it was more to reassure himself than it was for me.

"Okay Anxiety, what's the hold up?" Anxiety looked up from the schools doors. He looked annoyed.

"Oh you know, just a giant padlock" I frowned. Now what were we going to do? Prince huffed gestured for us to stand back. Anxiety took a step back when he pulled out his sword and swung it. Instantly the padlock fell to the ground.

"Let's hope that my mom doesn't find out about this…" I muttered as Princey pulled the chains from the door. Anxiety smirked before opening the door. After a few moments we were in the school and walking down the empty halls. These halls were normally filled with lockers slamming open and shut, kids chatting and teachers telling students off. It was uncharacteristically eerie at how the normal buzzing of the school was suddenly silenced. I glanced around, keeping close to the other two. I could barely make out their silhouettes as they walked around. They weren't crouching or anything, but I could still tell they were tense. The two were also extremely silent. Which only amplified the sound of our echoing footsteps around us. We continued to creep along for a few more minutes until the two more experienced hunters in front of me paused. They were both looking around cautiously. Anxiety glanced at me before looking at his partner.

"Do you hear that?" I paused and tried to listen to the silence. It was almost like sound didn't exist. I couldn't even hear the other two breathing as I held my breath.

 _Swoosh_

Anxiety, Prince and I turned around quickly as the air around us settled again. What the hell was that!? I didn't even see it and by the look from the others, they didn't either. That's not good. Taking a deep breath, I lifted the knife and scanned the hallway. Despite the silence, I could hear my heartbeat in my ears loud and clear.

"What's the first thing that a biter learns at school?" Said a warm and excited voice. We all turned around quickly. All of us were holding our weapons towards the figure. They were at the end of the hallway. Their red glowing eyes being the only thing we could see through the darkness. Now holding our attention the figure stepped out of the shadows.

"The alpha-bat!" A pun? Confused I took in his appearance. He was wearing a pair of old brown pants that were kind of torn at the ankles. He also wore a short, tie on cape that surrounded his long sleeved white blouse. I held up my glare as he took another step forward. He looked to be a teen like me, but since he is obviously a biter he's obviously evil. I watched him carefully as he stopped and leaned against some of the lockers. At least I could see him now with the aid of the moon light.

"Oh it's only you…." I risked a glance at Anxiety and Prince. They both had relaxed a considerable amount, even though they were still on guard. I guess they knew him? Still confused I turned my attention back to the biter. He shrugged and run a hand through his brown hair. I watched as he gestured to them.

"And what might you kids be doing? Schools out after all" Anxiety huffed and crossed his arms as Prince dramatically flipped a hand.

"And what might you be doing here Morality? It's not like you are smart enough to attend school" The biter just shrugged. I just scoffed quietly with a raised eyebrow at the name. Morality? That's an ironic name, considering his kind are known to be moral less. He must have heard me scoff because his attention was suddenly drawn to me. I saw his cherry red eyes widening in surprise. Morality smiled at me. If I didn't know any better I would have said the smile was almost relaxed and inviting. I didn't trust it one bit.

"Oh? Who's this? Are you the new fish everyone is floundering about?" He joked as Prince took a protective step in front of me, his sword held up defensively. Anxiety rolled his eyes, before returning to his rock steady gaze. I frowned, doing my best to mimic the intensity of Anxiety's glare. Hopefully he can't tell how nervous I really was.

"My name is Logic, not fish! Logic! Do I look like an aquatic creature to you?!"

 _Swoosh_

Suddenly Morality's face was an inch away from mine. Time seemed to slow down. I could feel my heart stop as he offered another smile. I swallowed, clearly nervous now. His red eyes were sparkling with mischief. I was frozen stiff as he leaned forward with his hands behind his back. His breath was cool on my face. I stared at him while he stared back. If I didn't know better, I would have said he was daring me to try and look away. He was still smiling that damn smile when Anxiety placed his own dagger against his throat. Prince was just watching quietly off to the side, like he was studying the situation and standing guard. Anxiety's glare hardened under his bangs.

"Think very carefully about your next move Morality" I didn't dare move as the biter in front of me shifted his attention to Anxiety. A silent conversation being exchanged between the two. Thankfully it only lasted for a moment before everyone sprang into action. Morality winked at me before jumping back. He just avoided Anxiety's swing.

"Catch me if you can!" He giggled, giggled! Before turning and running down the hall. His short cape flapping wildly behind him. He turned around and winked at me again as he disappeared around the corner. I let out the breath I was holding in relief. I felt a little better after seeing him bumble into said corner. Anxiety huff in annoyance before nodding his head at me. I gave him a gentle nod back before he went and followed the biter.

"Oh my god! Are you okay Logic?" I was suddenly engulfed in a wisp of red and white. Prince. It took a few tries but I soon pulled the frantic teen off me. Almost. Prince wouldn't let me get further than arms reach as he stood in front of me. He refused to look me in the eye as his own searched for any sign that I was injured. I decide to ignore what I assumed was meant to be subtle patting. I'm not sure how, considering he was quiet frantic. I took a deep and shaky breath before gently placing my hands on his shoulders. He paused and finally looked me in the eye. I gave him a small smile at the obvious worry and guilt in them.

"I'm okay I promise. You can freak later, but we have to handle that biter first" Despite Prince pulling back and nodding, I could still see him still looking me over. I guess that this was going to be the best I was going to get with him. Though I'm not complaining. I'm just as freaked as he was.

"Well, if you insist that you are alright, we shoul-" A familiar twist of air surrounded us, effectively interrupting Prince. We both spun around to see Morality smile and wave at us. I frowned at him before he tumbled down and around the halls. My frown deepened. I really don't like him.

"Oh no no, don't worry, you two just stay here while I deal with the immortal devil's spawn!" I glanced back as Anxiety jogged casually up to us. He looked a little winded but other than that he just looked annoyed. I felt instantly better with him back. Prince must have felt that too since he chuckled at Anxiety's increasing glare. I shook my head at him. All evidence of his little freak out was completely gone. I offered an apologetic smile before gesturing down the hall behind me.

"Speaking of immortal creatures…." Anxiety and Prince nodded quieting down. With a nod we hurried the way Morality had run off to. I sighed, gripped my knife. I'm okay, you can freak later, but we have to handle this first. I continued to repeat that in my head like a mantra until we eventually found ourselves in the school's old gym.

I followed the other two into the building. All of us looking around trying to find the creature. The gym was dead quiet and dark, even with the moon light shining through the glass panels on the roof. I scoffed. I still didn't understand why the school thought they were needed. They were incredi- I shook my head. Not important! I turned around slowly, keeping my back towards Anxiety and Prince at all times. Speaking of the A team, I couldn't help but notice that they were also scanning the gym with suspicion. Everything looked normal? So where the hell did Morality go?

"You know, I don't really trust stairs!" The three of us turned around to see that the biter was standing up on the highest steps of the bleachers. Morality was also leaning against the back wall, with that damn grin still on his face. "It's because they are always up to something!" Prince chuckled, ignoring my clear frown. I groaned at him before turning to Anxiety. He was clearly just as annoyed as I felt. What was it with this guy and puns! I rubbed the bridge of my nose in despair.

"Is he always like this?" Anxiety only nodded without looking away from the biter. Prince dramatically sighed and nonchalantly shrugged.

"Although he is a beast, he is one of the safer ones. Harmless almost" Anxiety huffed with a roll of his eyes, holding up his stake defensively. Even in the limited light I could tell he had enough. I couldn't agree more.

"Almost isn't good enough, he is still a biter" I copied Anxiety. Holding my stake up too as I nodded in agreement. Morality coughed, almost in a mocking way. We all turned our attention back to the reason on why we're here.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you it's not nice to talk about people behind their back?" I watched carefully as he made his way down the bleachers. He seemed almost cautious. I raised an eyebrow as he tripped a little at the bottom. He just chuckled and shrugged. I tried my best to copy Anxiety's intense glare.

"Didn't your parents tell you it was rude to kill people? Oh wait, you don't have any" Morality's grin faltered at Anxiety's quip. But it was back so quickly that I'm not completely sure it actually happened. The next thing I knew the grinning biter swiftly jumped out the way. Crouching in his place was Prince. He looked back up and shrugged with a grin of his own.

"What? You guys wouldn't stop talking" Anxiety gave him an eye roll before lunging at the creature. Morality just easily jumped out of the way again. He landed a few steps back. I ran up to Prince as the two moved away from us. I guess Anxiety had more stamina or something, because I was starting to see a pattern in the dynamics between the others. I turned my attention back to Prince as he stood up straight and dusted himself off.

"What do we do?" Prince smiled at me as he slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Okay pocket protector! Lesson 1! Since it is your first time out in the battle field. Anxiety and I will mainly handle the beast, but if you do get the opportunity, aim for the chest area. But other than that, you need to keep your eyes on him and keep him away from your neck, once you're bitten….well….." I gave him a blank look.

"You didn't think to tell me this before we walked into the school?!" Prince just smiled and shrugged. His red sash reflecting in the moon light. I palmed my face with a sigh. I was going to die with these two. Oh well. I looked back towards Prince.

"Okay… stay alert and stay away from the teeth. Seems easy and logical enough" Prince chuckled as he removed his arm from my shoulder. He patting it before running off to help Anxiety. I took a deep breath. Okay, you can do this Logic, just stay out of his reach. You can do this. Nodding to myself and ignoring all common sense, I ran after Prince towards Anxiety and Morality. The hooded teen and biter were constantly moving. Anxiety was almost swinging wildly as Morality swiftly ducked, dodged and dived away from him each time. His brown cape barley escaping the hits. It looked like they were in the middle of an elegant dance.

"Will you hold still for one minute?!" The angry teen growled as the other ducked under another attack. I could practically hear the air whistle. Prince then decided it was time to jump in as backup with his own attack. Only to have Morality jump back. God I wish he would stop doing that! The calm look on his face wasn't helping.

"What's a biters favorite fruit?" He asked out of nowhere before diving under Prince and swinging around Anxiety. He avoided both of their attacks again. Anxiety was then pushed by the creature into Prince, causing the two to get tangled within each other on the floor. "A necktarine!" Morality hugged himself with a laugh. I was about to run in and help but I jumped back in surprise when Morality was once again in front of me. This time I didn't hesitate or freeze. I lunged at him with the knife Prince had given me earlier. I must have surprised him because I managed to snatch his left shoulder when he stumbled back. Morality was a little too late to avoid me. Good.

"Heh, guess you can look after yourself after all" He winced as he grabbed his injured shoulder. He took a few more steps back without dropping his gaze from me. Even if it wasn't somewhat dark, I still wouldn't have been able to see the damage I dealt from under his leather cape thing. But I could smell it. I kind of wish I couldn't as the smell blood filled my nose. I scrunched up my face. It smell really old. Man that was nasty! Despite his obvious injury, Morality tried to pull up a smile. Granted it was not as big as his previous ones. Ignoring the smell I gave him one back as I held up my knife. It now had some of Morality's blood on it.

"I can do a lot more than that" The next thing I knew, I was giving chase as he ran out of the gym and through the school again. He wasn't as fast as he was before. I smiled a little. It was probably due to his injury. I continued to follow Morality until he decided to run into the science block. I would have lost him through the window too if he didn't clumsily trip on one of the stools. He fell onto his face and to the ground with a hiss of pain. I didn't even hesitate before diving down and crashing into him. Morality groaned at the sudden impact. We tumbled for a bit before I managed to get the upper hand. I pushed most of my weight onto him as I straddled his back. That should keep him still until Anxiety and Prince get here. That idea was destroyed when Morality knocked me a bit off balance with his elbow. I regained my balance but not before he rolled onto his back. Now that he was looking up at me I noticed that he was no longer smiling. About time. Nobody smiles that much anyway. My thoughts were suddenly cut short when he tried to push me off.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted. I quickly dove down to grab his hands, glad that his kicking legs were no use behind me. Morality obviously didn't like his sudden helplessness. If his thrashing was anything to go by. Well to bad he wasn't going to get away. Not after all this effort.

"No no! Let me go!" I ignored his desperate growling and tried to grab his wrists again. Morality saw this coming and began to swing them about wildly. I tried to catch them until he suddenly elbowed me in the face!

"Oh shi-" I groaned, grabbing my nose in pain. My glasses were now angled on my face, making everything temporarily blurry. I quickly readjusted them as I felt Morality's will come back with a new vigor. I dodged his attempts to grab my scarf as he struggled harder. Wait… my scarf! That's it!

As Morality continued to struggle I continued to doge his hands while trying to unwrap my scarf as quickly as possible. Once the fabric was off I would have to act quickly. The idea of leaving my neck open like this does not sit well with me and I doubt it would with Anxiety or Prince. Speaking of which, where the hell were they! I huffed. Come on Logic, focus! I turned my attention back to the struggling creature under me. I had to stop him from moving and I got just the thing. I almost felt bad, but after reminding myself that he killed people I soon got over it. So without risking anymore time I leant forward and punched his still bleeding injury as hard as I could. He gasped and scrunched his face up in pain. I quickly set to work by pulling my scarf completely off, looping it around the bolted science table. Still not done I quickly grabbed Morality's hand and tied them to the bench with my scarf. I sat back up as the biter underneath me caught up with the sudden change. He growled, hissed, screamed and thrashed around violently, trying to get out. I looked around for my stake. I had to end this before he got out. This was my only chance! I rapidly scanned the room for it. There it is! Acting purely on adrenalin at this point, I leant over and grabbed it.

"Ha!" I turned around and held it up in triumph and just like that the room fell quiet. Confused I looked down at the biter. Wait…. What? I continued to stare down at Morality as he stared up at me. Completely still. But that wasn't what got me. What confused me was the pure and utter fear, no… utter terror that was in his red eyes. Was he scared of me? No he couldn't be! That didn't make sense! He was a monster.

"Logic! Logic where are you!" I jumped a little at the sound of Prince's voice from the hallway, yet I couldn't look away from Morality. Still confused I lowered my arms a little, only for the biter to completely freeze, his eyes widened even more and was now trained onto my knife. I glanced at my stake then back to Morality. His attention was glued to me. I couldn't help but frown. The fear was still there but so was…. Resigned acceptance?

No! This was a trick to get me to drop my guard! Glaring at him with determination I raised my knife again. Morality's eyes flickered to the stake then back to my face. Maybe now he will see I'm not buying his- okay now I was way past confused, since all Morality did next was let out a sad sounding sigh before closing his eyes. What? Okay Now I didn't know what to do… I knew what I am meant to do but…. Oh crap….. I couldn't…. Could I? I let my hands drop beside me in defeat. Morality froze before slowly opening his eyes. A look of confusion mix with caution on his face.

"Logic! Call out so we can find you!" I jumped again before snapping into action.

"Okay, I'm going to let you go. Do NOT make me regret it!" I whispered as I leant forward to untie the scarf. Morality just blinked at me, seemingly at a loss on how to react. I groaned at him. "Okay, either you get out here now or the other two come in here and you are as good as dead" That seemed to snap him into moving as he quickly got up. He rubbed his wrists before he quickly dashed to the window. He paused and looked back to me while now holding his injured shoulder. He gave me a small and seemingly genuine smile.

"Thank you" And then I was alone. I sighed and rubbed my face. Man, I hope I made the right choice…..

"Oh there you are!" I jumped and turned around with a gasp. Prince chuckled before his face switched to one of worry. Even Anxiety seemed cautiously put off. I raised an eyebrow.

"Wha-" I was engulfed by red and white once again as Prince hugged me. I stood there shocked. Yeah we have known each other for a little while, but this was new. Before I could even react, he pulled back and started to inspect my neck. Oh yeah… I wasn't wearing my scarf.

"You okay kid?" I patted Prince's arm before turning to Anxiety. I nodded and gave him a smile. He still looked worried.

"I'm okay. I promise" Anxiety's eyebrow rose.

"What happened?" I bent down to pick up my scarf. Mainly to give myself a moment to think. I wrapped it back around my neck.

"I was um… I cornered Morality in here. We struggled for a while before he got the upper hand. He escaped. I'm sorry" Anxiety's face softened up as he came up to me and ruffled my hair. I gave him a confused look. He hates contact.

"It was you're first hunt kid. So don't worry about it. We'll get him next time" I nodded and smiled at him. He gave me a smile back. The moment was ruined when Prince jumped on us. His arms wrapping around us in a group hug. I just smiled up at him.

"I say we head to The Old Storybook!" I snorted as I checked the clock in the class room. It was almost 3 in the morning.

"Isn't it to late or early for the Book to be open?" Prince scoffed with a wave of his hand and looked almost offended.

"That is irrelevant I'm sure Fairy God Mother has more of those amazing pancakes! A perfect thing for after a quest!" I shared a look with Anxiety. He just rolled his eyes with a nod. Yet he looked just as happy with the idea. I had to admit. I really enjoyed hanging out with the two quirky teens. I just hope that letting Morality go wouldn't mess this up…..

I gave the window one last glance before being dragged away by my two friends.


End file.
